The Story of Snivellus
by Chunchkin
Summary: A story about the dreadful day of the Mudblood incident...
1. Chapter 1

"Heya!" The small figure of Lily Evans was seen walking towards the shabby body of Severus Snape. She made her way over and sat down next to him, leaning on the big tree that overshadowed the lake. He looked around. His shoulder-length greasy hair hung limply over his shoulders.

"Hi Lily." He said, with a sad smile on his face. "Look I'm sorry Dawlish did that to you. I mean I tried to stop him but-"

"Listen Sev, I'm ok. I went to the hospital wing and had the warts removed. Besides, it was kinda fun to miss a lesson. Professor Slughorn was teaching us about antidotes, and I'd already learnt that last year…" She gazed dreamily at the sun setting ever so slightly over the horizon. "Look, _I'm_ sorry about what I said. I didn't want to call you a…you-know and I was really angry at Dawlish for jinxing me… I 'm sorry Sev!" She leant over and hugged him. He flinched but patted her on the back once he'd recovered.

"It's ok… I mean, now we're even eh?" He laughed nervously.

"Hey Lil! Come here! We've got this really cool charm that we just learnt! It's the Patronus charm! My one's a beaver, look how cute it is." Lily's friend Sarah Hopkins called her over to show her the golden figure that was now sweeping through the air.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Lily started to get up, but hesitated when she looked at Snape. "Do you mind Sev?" She asked, biting her lip.

"No, fine, I'll be ok…" Snape tried to smile but an ugly grimace took its place. Lily, unaware of this change smiled at him and flounced off to join her friends.

"Wow! So how do you-epecto pacrona? Oh right… Expecto Patronum? Yay… oh wow! Look at her!" Lily said, stroking the beautiful doe that cantered around her. She gazed at it in awe. Don't you think she's gorgeous Sev?" She grinned at her friend.

"Yeah. She's really gorgeous..." Snape said, not talking about the doe. He looked around and his worst fears came true. Walking towards him were James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. "Well, well, look who it is-" Snape glared at James.

"Hi Snivelly!" James grinned menacingly. Then he thought the charm in his head_-Levicorpus_! And as if by magic-well it was- Snape's leg was hooked into the air. "Ha! Look at Snivellus' underpants! They look like my grandma's!!!" James guffawed still holding his wand up and pointing it at Snape.

______________________________________

More??? Please review!!! XXX


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi Snivelly!" James grinned menacingly. Then he thought the charm in his head-Levicorpus! And as if by magic-well it was- Snape's leg was hooked into the air. "Ha! Look at Snivellus' underpants! They look like my grandma's!!!" James guffawed still holding his wand up and pointing it at Snape.

"Wow James! You are so funny!" Wormtail stared at his friend in awe, his beady eyes filling with happy tears.

"James, stop it-" Remus Lupin started, but all of a sudden a golden doe cantered in between James and the now whimpering Snape, breaking the charm. Then, the slim figure of Lily Evans emerged from behind the big tree. Her red hair whipped around her face in the blowing gales and her eyes spelt 'murder'.

"Leave him ALONE!" She screamed, and pointed her wand at James' heart. "I don't care how cool you or your cronies think you are, but don't ever, EVER do that to Sev again!" She said, shaking. Then she lifted her wand and shouted "_Furnunculus_!" As if one. all the spectators gasped. The cheeky smile on James' face disappeared as though some-one used the _Evanesco _spell on him. This was because huge boils started to appear on his face. "And stay away from me too!" Lily said, her lip quivering slightly. "Come on Sev-"

"No! I don't need help from Mudbloods like you!" Every-one gasped in one voice.

"Hey! Take that back-" James started to say but Lily's cheerful voice was now gone.

"That's fine, James. At least now we get to see your true colours eh Snivellus?" She said spitefully. Glaring at all the onlookers, she whispered in a hoarse voice, "Go away!" A quiet command but not an ignored one. Every-one parted and Lily stormed off. She headed back to the castle, getting smaller as she moved further away.

"What the hell was that for?" James shouted, but the rapidly growing and shrinking warts(the effect of a curse used carelessly) made him squeal in pain. "Sirius, could you take me to the hospital wing?" he muttered, desperate for no-one to hear his sudden vulnerability.

"Sure thing James..."


End file.
